


Reflection

by FurrinaSzabo



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (1967), Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, No Means No, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrinaSzabo/pseuds/FurrinaSzabo
Summary: 赫阿短篇小甜饼，还在连载中。Alfred终于作出决定，要与Herbert共享美妙的一晚，接下来发生了什么呢：）English version will be available soon.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉本人比较忙，最迟六月份才会完成剩下的部分，全文大概三千字左右。严重OOC与无病呻吟预警！阅读愉快：）

Alfred站在浴室的镜子前，注视着自己赤裸的酮体。

他刚洗完澡，还未来得及擦干身上的水份。深棕色的头发紧紧的贴着头皮，往下滴落水珠，顺着他雪白的脖颈，流至胸膛。

眼前的男孩子无疑是貌美的，纤细的睫毛顺从的垂落在玫瑰色的脸颊上，伴随着少年独有的浅金色绒毛。像极了布格罗笔下的中性青年。

他的四肢修长，只有浅浅一层脂肪覆盖。上半身同样如此，因此胸骨隐隐在皮下透出。如同古希腊雕塑般娇小的粉色阳具软软的下垂。这样的身材让Alfred在幼年时期没少被嘲笑娘娘腔。想到这里，Alfred低下眉头，用两只手拢了拢湿漉漉的头发，企图让自己显得更加成熟。

先是门被敲响，再是Herbert的声音传来：“Darling，我可以进去了吗”？”

Alfred一边随意裹上了白色亚麻罩袍，一边回答道：“当然可以”。

当Herbert推开自己房间浴室门时，他看到的就是眼前的景色：棕发少年站在镜子前，紧绷的肌肉线条与下咬的上唇均显露了他的不安。他裹着白色的罩袍，可由于罩袍面积所限，大半的胸膛均裸露在外。Herbert突然庆幸自己生而为魔鬼，不用为与男性的亲密关系而接受上帝的惩罚。

不安于Herbert短暂的沉默，Alfred抿了抿嘴唇，开口道：“我想…今天我准备好了。”与此同时，他缓慢的脱下自己身上的罩袍，将自己身体的全部暴露在Herbert面前。

Herbert从未想过自己一向羞涩内敛的情人有一天会做出这样大胆的举动，他无法抵抗眼前自己在无数个梦里交媾过的肉体所给予的诱惑，快步走上前，将Alfred揽在怀里，调笑道：“Sweet heart这么迫不及待吗？”旋即在Alfred湿漉漉的头发上落下一吻，说：“当然我等这一天也很久了。”

Alfred不满于自己被当作宠物般温情的吻，他踮起脚尖，主动迎上恋人的唇：那是冰冷坚硬的，与他自己温暖而柔软的唇有着完全不同的触感，就像一块烧红的铁块掉进冷水里，这陌生的触感令Alfred突然有些许退缩，将自己的唇挪离了Herbert的唇。脸上流露出了纠结的神色。他的抗拒之情被Herbert发现了，Herbert松开他，说，“我们之前说好的，如果你想停，我们随时可以停下。”

Alfred喃喃道：“抱歉，我只是有点害怕而已。“语毕，双臂搂住Herbert的脖颈，再次吻上对方的唇，小心的用舌尖舔舐着Herbert的嘴唇，并试图将自己的舌尖滑入Herbert的口腔内。他感受到Herbert冰凉的双手在自己背上移动，其中一只手滑动到了前胸，正在他的胸膛上缓慢打圈，不时用拇指关节处轻轻摩擦着他胸前敏感的肌肤，激起了他阵阵颤栗。Alfred忍不住背部后弓，试图躲开。可迎接他的是Herbert搂着他的另一只手臂的紧缩。

Alfred的吻技很糟糕，他甚至不会在接吻时换气，缺氧和神经末梢不断遭受的刺激让他感到阵阵眩晕。他挣脱开Herbert唇舌的束缚，喘了口气说道，“我们去床上吧。”

Herbert捧住Alfred的脸庞，在嘴唇上落下爱怜一吻。拦腰抱起Alfred，大步走向四柱床。在将Alfred轻柔放在四柱床上后，Herbert 站在床边开始脱下自己的紫罗兰色睡袍，将睡袍搭在椅背上，露出自己苍白精瘦的胸膛，全身只着底裤。从Alfred角度能看到Herbert的底裤内的阴茎已经慢慢的抬起了头，他忍不住好奇的摸了上去，手下的阴茎剧烈的跳动了一下，抬起的角度胜过之前。Alfred之前还未这样抚摸过别的男性的生殖器，他不经露出了个混杂着天真与好奇的笑容。  
Herbert随即双膝跪在床边，用双臂支撑着将身体立在Alfred上方，浅金色的长发垂下，给Alfred隔绝了一个只能看得到他和自己的空间，说道，“我的男孩，你还认为这是什么游戏吗？”接着又顺着他爱人的嘴角一路向下亲吻，在颈窝处停留许久，伸出自己舌尖轻轻的触动着Alfred的颈动脉。Herbert感到自己的尖牙在Alfred颈窝处轻轻摩擦着皮肤表层颗粒，试图穿越纤薄的隔膜，扎入下层流动着的 他最深的欲望与痛苦

Alfred惊讶于Herbert异于往常的沉默 用左手轻轻抚摸着Herbert金色的头顶，说道：“Herbert，你怎么了？” 

Herbert闭了闭眼睛 将尖牙狠狠的插入下嘴唇，可他却无法品尝到任何人类伤口会涌出的甜美液体，你忍心让Alfred变成和你一样，只能攫取与破坏美好的怪物吗，他对自己说道。

Herbert 努力将这他或许永远不会原谅自己的罪恶念头压下，勉强扯出与平时一样玩世不恭的微笑，说道：“亲爱的，你的甜美引诱着我犯下罪行”。转而开始虔诚的亲吻Alfred的肋骨，如同罪人亲吻着自己眼前唯一的光明。

纵使沉浸于被Herbert所带来的无尽情欲之中，Alfred仍敏锐的感受到了恋人的不安。他压下轻轻的呻吟，鼓励的说道，“我爱你，Herbert”

Herbert听到这句话，他想，他可爱的男孩知道自己在说什么吗？爱一个魔鬼？心甘情愿的将自己作为祭品？“我也爱你，Alfred，”但他听到自己这么说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写的什么烂文呀……希望大家包容QAQ

嫌长发太过阻碍，Herbert撩起自己浅金色的头发，在脑后系成一个蓬松的马尾。随后又俯下身，深 入对Alfred的撩拨。沿着肋骨向下，浅浅的亲吻着爱人苍白的皮肤，不时用温润的舌舔弄几下，打了 几个圈又转移阵地。

Alfred的肌肤因这蚀骨的挑逗不由得紧绷着。Herbert察觉后，停下唇上的攻势，“放轻松，亲爱的”， 用自己修长的双手将爱人的双腿分开成一个足够进行活动的角度，趁机又捏了捏Alfred的臀部，比自 己预期的手感还要好，他想，忍不住又捏了几下。

臀部被侵袭与私处的暴露都令黑发男孩感到一种混合了羞赧与不安的复杂情绪，“你知道下一步该怎 么做吗？ ”他这么问着自己的金发情人。

金发情人笑着点了点头，“从第一次父亲把你介绍给我，我就在梦里和你进行了很多次深入交流。”

黑发男孩羞赧于金发情人的调笑，抗拒的试图合拢自己的双腿，“第二次见面的时候你还满心想吸我的血。”他不满的说道，倔强的将头扭向另一侧。突然，他感受到一个温热湿润的东西包裹上自己的性器，低下头，是Herbert的口腔正裹挟着自己的下体。Alfred抗拒的向后移动，即使在他曾经有过的最色情的梦中，他也不曾与爱人有着如此亲密的接触。

Herbert强势的托住了Alfred的臀部阻止了对方的动作，继续用自己温凉灵巧的粉舌勾勒着冠状沟，不经意的勾勒过去，而又突然回到之前的舔舐过的地方。

情欲之火吞噬了Alfred，渴望与躁动使他的大脑昏昏沉沉，绯红色的烟云在男孩的两颊绽放，琥珀色的眼睛微微半闭着，呻吟着爱人的名字。

或许是对于自己勾起的情欲并不满意，Herbert开始扶着Alfred的下体，上下吞吐。最深的时候Alfred能感受到自己的龟头与Herbert口腔深处的些许粗糙的表皮紧紧摩擦。Alfred将自己的手拢在爱人金色的头顶上，每一次深入，他都能感受到手下金发的滑动。

Alfred觉得自己仿佛处于深海之中，快感挤压着浑身每一处的血管，以及他的肺泡，他的神经末梢如同在海浪中被剧烈冲击，渴望和没有得到满足形成的欲望使得他弓起背部，在凌乱的床单上不时扭动。

终于，快感的积累到达临界点，男孩最终在自己的爱人口中释放。高潮的余韵像海浪拍打岸边一样，最终逐渐平复。

Herbert换了个姿势，从背后搂住男孩，舔舐着男孩粉色圆润的耳垂，“mon chéri，你满足了吗？”

棕发男孩小声的嗯了一声，小心翼翼的回握住爱人的手。

 

Herbert舔舐的位置从耳垂移到了脖颈处，“可我还是没有得到满足，你说怎么办呢？亲爱的？”

Alfred往Herbert怀里钻了钻，喃喃道，“那我们继续吧”，同时将双腿与爱人双腿纠缠。

“我来吧，你好好休息”，Herbert捋着棕色卷发，


End file.
